1. Field
The following description generally relates to sound field security, and more particularly to a sound field security system and a method of determining a starting point for analysis of a received waveform.
2. Description of the Related Art
Korean Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0074437 (Jul. 4, 2013) discloses a sound field security system that determines intrusion by analyzing variations in a sound field pattern. Such existing sound field security system analyzes data stored during a specific period of time, so as to determine intrusion by analyzing a temporal relationship of sound pressures.
A sound output unit, which outputs a sound signal, and a sound receiver, which receives the sound signal output from the sound output unit, are spaced apart from each other, such that the sound receiver receives the sound signal output from the sound output unit at a delayed time.
However, if such time delay occurs regularly, a waveform may be analyzed from a point in time (temporal location) after a regular delay, but a system delay may not guarantee that such delay is regular.
Accordingly, the inventors of the present disclosure conducted research on a sound field security system with improved sound field analysis performance, which may be adaptive to irregular delays occurring in a system, so that more accurate and stable sound field security may be ensured.